verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Parto nell'acqua
Il parto nell'acqua o parto in acqua (in francese: accouchement en piscine; in inglese: water birth) è un metodo per partorire in una vasca o piscina piena di acqua tiepida. I proponenti credono che questo metodo abbia molti benefici sia per la madre che per il neonato, e che sia una alternativa sicura alle modalità standard di mettere alla luce. Storia L'utilizzo di vasche d'acqua calda per il travaglio e il parto è un fenomeno relativamente recente nella cultura occidentale. Durante gli anni sessanta, il ricercatore russo Igor Charkovsky intraprese considerevoli ricerche sulla sicurezza e benefici del parto nell'acqua nell'Unione Sovietica. Nei tardi anni sessanta, l'ostetrico francese Frederick Leboyer sviluppò la pratica dell'immergere i neonati in acqua calda per facilitare la transizione dall'utero al mondo esterno, e per mitigare gli effetti di qualsiasi trauma nella nascita. Un altro ostetrico francese, Michel Odent, portò ancora più avanti il lavoro di Leboyer e utilizzò una vasca di acqua calda per il parto come mezzo per alleviare il dolore della madre, e come un mezzo per normalizzare il processo del parto. Quando alcune donne che avevano concluso il travaglio si rifiutarono di uscire dall'acqua per partorire, Odent cominciò ad investigare i possibili benefici per il bambino della nascita sott'acqua -- e i problemi potenziali di queste nascite. Verso la fine degli anni novanta, migliaia di donne avevano partorito nel centro per la nascita di Odent, che si trova a Pithiviers, e l'idea che era possibile partorire in acqua si era sparsa in molti altri paesi occidentali. Il parto in acqua negli Stati Uniti arrivò per la prima volta attraverso coppie che davano a luce in casa, ma presto venne introdotto nell'ambiente medicalizzato degli ospedali e in centri di maternità autonomi, sotto l'impulso di medici ostetrici e infermiere ostetriche certificate ("nurse midwives"). Nel 1991, il primo ospedale che creerà un protocollo per il parto in acqua è stato il Monadnock Community Hospital di Peterborough, New Hampshire. Nel 2005, vi erano più di 300 ospedali negli USA che avevano adottato questi protocolli. Più di tre quarti di tutti gli ospedali del "National Health Service" nel Regno Unito forniscono questa opzione per le donne nel travaglio del parto. Ricerca Sono state fatte numerose ricerche per migliorare la sicurezza del parto in acqua. due tra i ricercatori più prolifici sono stati Michel Odent e l'ostetrico americano Michael Rosenthal. Dianne Garland, un'ostetrica del Regno Unito, si è concentrata nell'ottenere i risultati di ricerche e dati forniti dal National Health Service, ed ha pubblicato il libro: Waterbirth: An Attitude to Care. Negli Stati Uniti, Barbara Harper, un'infermiera ed educatrice d'infanzia, ha investigato la diffusione e le modalità del parto in acqua nel mondo, ed ha scritto la cronologia della storia e dell'utilizzo corrente del parto in acqua in dozzine di paesi nel suo libro: Gentle Birth Choices. Barbara Harper ha compilato una biobliografia molto estesa della ricerca sul soggetto, che può essere vista nel website della Waterbirth International. www.waterbirth.org/store/catalog/images/Documents/Bibliography2004.pdf Vantaggi Per la madre L'acqua calda è rilassante e facilita il travaglio del parto grazie alla riduzione della produzione dell'adrenalina scatenata dal dolore e dalla paura. L'acqua stimola anche il rilascio di endorfine. Aumenta l'elasticità del perineo. Tutto questo aiuta ad ottenere un parto più facile con meno lacerazioni e ferite. Grazie alla spinta idrostatica fornita dall'acqua la partoriente può cambiare la sua posizione facilmente. Nella maggior parte dei casi, i parti nell'acqua sono più corti e meno dolorosi e poche donne richiedono analgesici. La flottazione causa anche un cambiamento ormonale nel corpo della madre, fornendole più ossitocina (l'ormone responsabile del rilasciamento della cartilagine della sinfisi pubica, della lattazione e delle contrazioni del parto), rendendo il travaglio più efficiente. Le piscine per la nascita specialmente progettate sono sufficientemente ampie per accogliere una o più persone che forniscono un aiuto o un sostegno psicologico al travaglio del pasto, come l'ostetrica, o il padre, e alcune sono equipaggiate con sistemi di riscaldamento dell'acqua simili a quelli utilizzati dai materassi ad acqua per mantenere la temperatura dell'acqua ad un livello ottimale. Comunque, anche una vasca standard spaziosa (ad esempio una jacuzzi) è sufficiente per quelli che stanno pianificando un parto in casa con un budget limitato. La grande maggioranza delle donne che hanno esperimentato il parto in acqua dicono che non vorranno mai più avere un bambino in nessun altro modo. Per il bebè La nascita può essere un'esperienza estenuante anche per il bebè. L'acqua facilita la transizione dal canale del parto verso il mondo esterno, perché il liquido caldo ricorda l'ambiente intra-uterino famigliare, ed attutisce le luci, i rumori e i colori. Svantaggi Esistono alcune preoccupazioni riguardo alla nascita in acqua, anche se la maggior parte delle obiezioni sono dovute al fatto che l'idea sembra inusuale. Pericolo di annegamento in seguito a reimmersione Esiste un piccolo rischio che il bebè possa aspirare acqua se viene portato verso la superficie dell'acqua ed in seguito reimmerso. Comunque, le ostetriche e ginecologhe sono ben coscienti di questo rischio e una volta che il bambino viene portato alla superficie viene posto direttamente sul seno della madre per essere allattato e non viene più reimmerso in acqua. Il primo respiro della bebè viene scatenato dalla assenza di acqua sopra il suo viso che provoca il riflesso dei mammiferi a nuotare assieme al contatto con la pressione dell'aria sull'area del nervo trigemino. Perché avvenga il primo respiro il bebè deve cambiare totalmente la sua circolazione sanguigna, passando alla circolazione neonatale, processo che comporta la chiusura automatica del forame inter-ventricolare del cuore e del dotto di Botallo (i cosiddetti "shunt" aorto-coronarici), aprendo i polmoni all'aria, che si gonfiano, dilatandosi e spingendo via il liquido amniotico che è all'interno del polmone fetale, diminuendo così le resistenze nel letto capillare polmonare, permettendo la circolazione arteriosa (con sangue venoso) polmonare, e permettendo infine lo scambio di ossigeno e di diossido di carbonio. Questo processo necessita di pochi minuti per iniziare nella sua completezza, durante i quali il neonato tipicamente riceve sangue ossigenato dal cordone ombelicale. Non esiste il pericolo che il neonato respiri acqua durante il processo del parto dal momento che il suo impulso a respirare ossigeno non è presente finché non avviene il contatto con l'aria. Aumento delle infezioni? Un'altra obiezione che è stata posta è quella del pericolo che l'acqua possa aumentare la probabilità che il bebè contragga un'infezione, ma alla data di oggi non esiste alcuna prova che supporti questa cosa. Il Cochrane Database of Systematic Reviews ha esaminato la letteratura esistente, per scrivere nel suo sito L'immersione in acqua durante la prima fase del travaglio riduce in maniera significativa la percezione del dolore da parte della madre, e rende meno frequente la necessità di utilizzare l'analgesia epidurale/spinale. L'immersione in acqua durante il primo stadio del travaglio riduce significativamente queste esigenze di analgesia e riduce il dolore materno riferito dalla partoriente, senza modificare in modo avverso la durata del travaglio, i tassi di parto operativi o il benessere neonatale. L'immersione in acqua durante la seconda fase del travaglio aumenta l'efficacia e la soddisfazione generale della donna nello spingere ("pushing") per conseguire il parto. Accettazione Il parto in acqua viene accettato e praticato in molte parti degli Stati Uniti, Canada, Australia, e Nuova Zelanda, come anche in molti paesi dell'Europa, includendo il Regno Unito e la Germania, dove molte cliniche di maternità hanno vasche per dare alla luce; alcune offrono la nascita in acqua e altre consentono soltanto il travaglio in acqua. Esistono anche molti centri indipendenti per la nascita e molte ostetriche, mammane e doule offrono i servizi del parto in acqua. Al giorno d'oggi, la nascita in acqua viene praticata principalmente da quelli che scelgono il parto in casa, dal momento che la maggior parte degli ospedali non hanno ancora installato delle vasche adeguate al parto nei loro reparti di maternità. Note Voci correlate * Allattamento materno * Gravidanza * Parto Fonti Bibliografia ;Libri * Flade, Ines: Rundbrief Nummer 2. Einiges über die Wassergeburt. * Geburtsberichte, Geburtshaus und mehr e. V. Jena, Jena 1999. * Waterbirth: An Attitude to Care, Dianne Garland, Books for Midwives PR, UK, 2000 1 5947 7067 0 * New Active Birth — A Concise Guide to Natural Childbirth, Janet Balaskas, HarperCollins, UK, 1995 ISBN 0-7225-2566-4 * Gentle Birth Choices, Barbara Harper, Inner Traditions, USA, 2005 ISBN 1-59477-067-0 * Having a Great Birth in Australia, David Vernon, Australian College of Midwives, Canberra, 2005 ISBN 0-9751674-3-X ;Film * YOUTUBE: Parto naturale video in diretta * Water Baby: Experiences of Waterbirth an award-winning documentary by filmmaker Karil Daniels Collegamenti esterni * Schroeter, Ken, "Water Births: A Naked Emperor" Pediatrics, Vol. 114 No. 3 September 2004, pp. 855-858 (critical commentary in a mainstream medical journal) * Waterbirth International * All About Waterbirth and Water Babies: The Waterbirth Website * Having a Great Birth in Australia * BBC News: Water Birth Drowning Risk * Categoria:Nascere Categoria:Stili di vita alternativi